Wild But Innocent Stories: Darius x Lux 3 - To the Eyes of Others
by Wiger
Summary: Dark Lux sneaks into Noxus to find military secrets, but also to observe her crush, Darius. However, unlike in the past, some of her actions lead her to a precarious situation with the Noxian General. Not my work, just a repost of a long gone author.


This is not my work, but that of an author who used to be on this site, named Wild But Innocent. Her profile is still on here, but she deleted all of her stories and left Fanfiction for good. Luckily, I recorded some of her stories, and since I feel that they are too great to disappear, I'm posting them myself for everyone to enjoy.

With a flick of her finger she was hidden. It was well known in Demacia that she was able to do this, but no one else knew about this ability… This was how she had gotten into Noxus all those years ago, when she was still serving the Demacian military.

A frown appeared on her face, and she knew that if she was going to keep making that expression, she'd have wrinkles by the time she turned twenty-five.

Lux'd had a long day on the Fields of Justice; she was exhausted. But this was her life now - she didn't know what else she had to live for. Demacia didn't even feel like her home anymore, after her parents had so eagerly given her away to the military. Like a puppet. She'd tried to make them proud with her daring achievements, but not even one compliment was given to her during those years. Slowly she'd just felt her devotion to her home state fade away, but she'd never told anyone. On the battlefields she still yelled "Demacia!" because she had to; she made it seem like it was her home state she was fighting for. But she didn't know what she was fighting for anymore. When she'd had to try out for the League, she'd had to face her brother Garen – who had been taken away by the military as well. When he'd asked why she wanted to join, she'd collapsed and admitted that she had nothing else to live for. And ever since that day, she'd been on the Fields of Justice. Her parents had tried to contact her, but she'd held off any conversation between her and them. She hated them with a passion.

And here she was, in Noxus. She knew the way, she'd been here before during multiple military missions. She'd learned about the powers of Noxus, their strengths and their weaknesses. Back in those days she'd briefed Demacia about all that knowledge.

But what they didn't know, is that she'd hated to tell them that information. There hadn't been another choice, because it was clear that her time in Noxus should have gotten her at least some information. And Demacia's military was unforgiving. It was either "be useful or die". Everyone knew Demacia as the "light and honest" state, but they were also bitter. Very bitter…

She'd grown to appreciate the raw strength of Noxus during her times there. In the past few years she'd also gotten to know a lot of Noxians on the Fields of Justice, some cruel, some decent. She had a deep-seated respect for Katarina, the Sinister Blade – but she'd never admit it to anyone. Somehow she just wanted to be the assassin's friend, but that couldn't happen; the red-haired blade master was just too dangerous and deadly, she didn't let anyone get close to her. Somehow Lux had the idea that Katarina was having some anger issues towards Garen – sometimes Lux would see her go into his room at night. Even though that wasn't allowed in the League facilities. Deep down she kept telling herself that; that Katarina wanted to fight her brother, a battle between Noxus and Demacia. But her stomach told her otherwise. Yes, she was naïve, but not stupid. She just didn't want to think about the possibility of her brother having… something with the assassin. On the other hand, the possibility of Lux getting closer and actually befriending the dangerous woman was more likely if she was doing… something with her brother. Something…

"They're having sex," she then admitted to herself. And she saw in her brother's eyes that he was having trouble with himself. He did everything out of honor, and that… well, it wasn't honorable.

But Lux knew that he was also just a human being, like everyone else. And Katarina too – even though Lux wondered why Katarina wanted Garen specifically. Garen was driven by his loyalty to Demacia, while Katarina was a skilled blade master, looking to kill. Well, they both were killers. But so was Lux. Either way, she was hoping that they were enjoying themselves and that neither one of them would get hurt. Cause love is a painful thing.

She jumped aside to avoid a carriage and she smelled the delicious aroma of apple pie coming from Sinful Succulence. Morgana was known to sell the best pastries in all of Runeterra... And Lux was craving a piece of apple pie. But she couldn't just go into a Noxian bakery – unless she would stay invisible.

On her tiptoes she walked towards the entry of the shop, careful not to touch anyone. She was invisible, but she still took up space and could collide with anything… Her light energy was slowly fading, but she knew that she still had more than enough left to keep bending the light to make her seem invisible.

When she reached the counter and looked at Morgana to see if she was noticed, she saw the bright purple eyes that were looking straight through her. There was a smirk on the angel's face, and Lux knew that the smirk was always there – so Morgana hadn't noticed her. In the shop were a few more people, enjoying coffee and pie.

When she reached one of the plates with the beautiful apple pie, it turned invisible at the touch of her hand. She took a bite of the pastry, careful not to make any noise, but when the pie touched her tongue, she almost let out a moan. 'Damn, that's good…'

Suddenly she heard the door open behind her and she turned around to see who walked into the bakery. When she looked into his eyes, she dropped the pie. A loud crash made everyone look in her direction, but all they saw was a shattered plate and half a piece of smashed apple pie on the floor.

It looked like he was looking straight into her eyes – but that couldn't be possible. This had happened a couple of times now and it freaked her out.

She swallowed carefully, but it made a loud noise because of the emotions that were stuck in her throat. Great.

Without thinking, she stormed towards the door, past the man she wasn't prepared to see right now. When she looked through the window as she ran past it, it seemed like they'd all carried on with their business. Noxians really just don't like to make a fuss about anything… she thought, smiling.

Then she felt her face heat up when she saw his green eyes again in her mind – and she started running again. Running until she was outside of the borders of the city.

Crying, she fell to the cold ground. Everything was a blur, and in an attempt to keep herself warm, she took her magic to ignite some sparks around her, warming up her clothes. Her invisibility spell fell from her, revealing her red eyes and stuffy nose.

x x x

It had started five years ago, during one of her operations in Noxus. She'd gone where nobody else had gone – into the chambers of the Noxian High Command. That's where she'd seen him for the first time.

She was eighteen at the time, but she'd felt like more of a woman than ever before, looking at him: the hand of Noxus. She'd guessed him about fifteen years older than her – way too old. But her body and heart hadn't wanted to listen to her mind. She'd heard him talk, move, she'd seen the look in his eyes, the eyes of someone who's had to fight to get where they are in life.

That moment, those hours, standing there, invisible, just looking at him… she'd fallen in love. In love with a man that could never be hers.

She'd fought against him multiple times now on the Fields of Justice – which didn't help at all. It only made it worse, every time she saw his beautiful manly face in battle. She always wanted to impress him in their battles, making her perform better than she usually would. Which was a good thing, but the nights after the battles, when she was in her room, she'd crave his body against hers, that raw strength taking her over…

Her tears kept streaming down her face, but she got up and took a deep breath. 'This is madness… Just madness.'

Tomorrow morning she had to be at the League facilities again, she had one afternoon and night off. 'Why did I have to go to Noxus? Why not Piltover, or even the Freljord… noooo… Luxanna has to go to Noxus. Way to go. The train could've taken her to different destinations, but she'd wanted to go to Noxus.' Oh well, who was she kidding. Deep down she knew that she'd wanted to catch a glimpse of him.

The nature was beautiful around here, she noticed. It was fall; the leaves on the oak trees were slowly turning yellow and brown. The smell of dirt filled her nose and she inhaled it gladly.

She straightened her clothes and then her mind became clear. Her tears were gone, and a strange form of commitment went down her spine. She stood up straight and her eyes were bright.

'I should just accept it. I should accept that I am in love with Darius, that beautiful man – the man who is stronger than anyone I know. More manly, more experienced, more raw than any other man I know. I should just live with it. I may be quite a bit younger than he is, but I want this man. And I just want him to be mine... That's all I want to live for...'

A faint smile appeared on her face. In her head she added that she didn't have any other goal to pursue anyway. If her wish ever became true, her family would despise her; her home state wouldn't want to know of her anymore.

But she didn't care. She'd given up on Demacia a long time ago…

It was starting to get darker and she illuminated her wand, lighting the way. Back into Noxus.

x x x

She heard whispers when she walked through the streets - people were looking at her and her lit up wand. Then she realized she wasn't invisible like she usually was here in Noxus. She gasped and looked around, but nobody important had seen her – hopefully.

She ran into an ally and quickly cast the spell on herself, bending the light around her. Somehow every time she did this, her stomach fluttered. She'd read that there was only one way for someone other than herself to see through the spell, but she'd never seen proof of it. But that also was because she didn't know anyone like herself, she'd never met anybody who was able to control light like she was. On the Fields of Justice she'd met so many amazing heroes… Leona and Diana were able to use the sun and the moon, but that's as close as it got to bending and controlling light… they couldn't hide in plain sight like she could.

She'd tried it once on Ezreal, but it hadn't worked.

Another frown appeared on her face when she thought about Ezreal. After she'd fallen in love with Darius, she'd tried everything to make it go away. Ezreal'd had a crush on her and she'd liked him too, so when he'd taken her out and she just hadn't been able to stop thinking about Darius kissing her instead of Ezreal, she'd wondered if it was just sexual tension that needed to be released. So she'd let Ezreal take her virginity. But it hadn't been at all what she'd hoped for… She'd felt robbed from her innocence. Even though she knew that after her years in the military, her innocence was gone anyway.

Yes, she was naïve and always smiled, she joked around and always tried to lighten up everyone's mood… but her innocence was taken a long time ago. She'd seen people die, people who hadn't deserved to die. Some had died at her hand – because of the orders she'd gotten. The nights had been long and painful…

There was a fine line between her actions and her actual mind. She'd taught herself how to keep up a smile, how to make everyone think she was the bright and smiling Lady of Luminosity.

Lots of times she actually felt happy to be on the Fields, so it wasn't like she was lying. It just wasn't everything… Under the surface there was a girl, who had been used like a puppet for her home state, and robbed from her innocence, rejected by her own family.

She remembered that after she'd spent the night with Ezreal, she'd felt empty and sad. She'd tried to make her thoughts about Darius go away – but they hadn't. And she'd felt guilty about it, because she hadn't wanted Ezreal to get hurt at that time… so after a few more weeks of going out and sleeping together, she'd finally gotten the nerves to tell him that she didn't like him the way he wanted her. And that it wasn't his fault.

Ever since then, they'd been friends still and she was happy about that, because usually she heard about people breaking up and not ever speaking to each other again, but luckily he'd gotten over her. Or maybe he hadn't… but still, they were still talking. Which was a good thing. At one point she'd almost told him about her feelings for the Noxian general, but she'd kept it in just in time. Because she'd clearly remembered one of Ezreal's phrases: "Noxians… I hate those guys."

x x x

While her mind was wandering all over the place, she walked towards the big building that she knew housed the rooms of the military leaders. When she walked up to it and stopped just before the entrance, she pinched herself to see if she really was doing what she appeared to be doing.

Then she heard a loud laugh and she turned around, an axe flying towards her. She ducked just in time before the axe turned around, back into the hands of its owner. That laugh could only come from one person: Draven. His droopy mustache was blowing in the evening wind and she couldn't help but notice that he didn't really look like Darius except for his hair color. And they had the same kind of confident smirk. But Draven's was because he was just so full of himself, while Darius just smirked because he enjoyed what he was doing. At least, that's what she'd made of it every time she'd watched him. And she'd watched him a lot of times.

Actually this wasn't the first time that she would stand in front of this building. She'd been here many times before during her operations. She knew that in the basement there was a secret door, opening a passage that would lead to a big hall under the building, where they would discuss war strategies.

And she'd followed Darius to his room multiple times… Her invisibility granted her so much freedom that she sometimes misused it. She'd never been able to actually get into his room though, because her invisibility didn't give her the ability to move through objects and people… so she'd have to squeeze herself through Darius and the door - he'd feel her – and she wasn't that desperate. That would be crazy…

"Hey bro, I met that musician today. And damn, she's hot! Nice tits – and ass!" she heard Draven's voice.

"Sona?"she heard a familiar voice say and she took a step back, holding her breath and taking a quiet step back as Draven and Darius passed her through the entrance. She followed them quietly to hear their conversation. And to look at Darius' magnificent body…

"Isn't she from Demacia?" Darius grunted and Draven let out another raw laugh. "Yeah, but did I tell you she's hot?"

"Oh, just shut up."

A shiver went down her spine when she heard him tell his brother off. Her feet went in the same rhythm as his, to avoid them hearing her. Plus their armor made so much noise that even if she didn't they wouldn't hear her anyway.

"Are you telling me that you've never thought about a Demacian?"

"Just stop talking about it, dammit."

"So you have?"

"Don't you have some shows to prepare for tomorrow?"

"You're avoiding the question, brother. But fine. Two prisoners will be executed tomorrow – I'll make it one hell of a show!"

Darius patted his brother on the back, but they were more like slams that slapped all the air out of Draven. It almost made Lux chuckle, but she kept quiet.

It was nice to be back here after a few months… it felt familiar, even though it was one of the enemy's residences.

She'd joined the League three years ago, but she still came back to Noxus every once in a while. Something about the place just made her feel… alive. And she needed to soothe the fire in her heart. Every time she was in Noxus, she found out more about the Noxian general that she was head over heels in love with. She'd heard all about him, about his past, his battles, his life… She'd heard him talking to Swain, all political and respectful, and then to his brother, who he had a love-hate relationship with. The one thing she'd never found out though, is if he had someone he loved. At first she'd been afraid that he loved Katarina – but when she'd heard Garen and her in their rooms, she'd known that she wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. Unless Katarina had someone on the side, but even though the woman was deadly and didn't care for rules, she still had some morals. Except for her there were very few women in Noxus fitted for Darius. In her head she wanted him to want her; Luxanna Crownguard. And not just sweet and loving, she wanted him to want her like he was. Raw, manly and unforgiving. She was tired of walking around on tiptoes, she wanted a man to have his way with her and be with her no matter what – just because he wanted her. And she wanted it to be him.

All of a sudden Draven and Darius stopped walking – and Lux was so lost in thought that she bumped into Draven's back. He turned around quickly and threw an axe, but in another reflex she ducked.

"What the hell was that?" he grunted. "Something bumped into me."

"Did you have a drink before you came over?" Darius smirked.

Draven looked around again. "I swear man, it was like someone walked into me. Not like a man, but someone… smaller. Oh, whatever. Must've been another one of the ghosts chasing me."

"Ghosts?"

"Yeah, of executed prisoners."

Lux's mouth fell open and she was afraid to move. For some reason Darius was looking straight into her eyes again… But he couldn't know she was there. Just another one of those coincidences that always seemed to happen. But it made her cheeks fire up, and she was happy she was invisible cause her face looked like a tomato.

Those cheekbones, his jawline, the piercing green eyes… the single strand of white hairs against his pitch black hair… she wanted him more than anything she'd ever wanted in her life. She didn't have anything else left. Just this man, knowing about scars and a painful past… but still the strongest man in all of Noxus – there was no doubt about that. Maybe even Runeterra…

"Yeah, probably a ghost then," Darius nodded and kept looking into her eyes and she silently lifted her hand to cover her mouth. She wanted to scream, she wanted to wrap her arms around him, she wanted him to carry her to his room and… and what?

Draven walked into his room after saying goodbye to Darius and she followed the Noxian general as he walked to his own room. For some reason he left his door open for longer than he usually did. For a split second she wondered if she should sneak in.

'What's wrong with me? I am an honorable lady…' she told herself. But somehow her brain failed her and she tiptoed into his room, knowing she still had enough magic for a while to keep her invisible. He would never know she was there…

He walked back to close the door and he locked it - her stomach fluttered when she thought about the possibility that he'd actually left the door open long enough for her to get in. Somehow… he'd never done that before, he usually just slammed the door behind him.

He walked around and opened a window, a soft fall breeze coming in. She looked around and saw that the walls were painted in a reddish brown color – a color perfect for him. A big bed with dark brown sheets was next to the wall, a little nightstand with a lamp on it stood next to it. There were two wooden doors, probably leading to a bathroom and maybe a closet. She wondered if all the rooms in the building had the same color, but it seemed like this room was personalized especially for the general. There was a big holder on the wall, it looked like it was meant to hold his axe, that was standing against the bed.

He walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Lux sat down and leaned against the wall, taking everything in. Her mind was going crazy; she felt her heart beating heavily.

In her head she heard her brother's voice. "Don't ever trust Noxians, Luxanna. They are scum. They do not know of honor and they prefer darkness over light."

He'd said that the day after she'd found out that he and Katarina were sleeping together, so his words didn't really get to her. How could he say that when he was basically screwing a Noxian – or being screwed – but still defending his own honor?

Lux had always been the kind of girl who agreed with everything. Her years in the military had taught her how to follow orders and how to live up to expectations that people had.

But she was done. Ever since she'd joined the League, she just didn't care anymore. Sure, a bright smile and a positive attitude were still key, but she also acknowledged now that she had a dark side.

x x x

She stood up and walked around in Darius' room. She heard the water of the shower and she had to stop her mind from going crazy. In her head she was in there with him, touching him and showing him how much she cared…

She opened the top drawer of the nightstand and looked at what was inside, and she saw a random book and a medallion. She chuckled when she picked up the medallion – the light bent around it right away, making it seem invisible to the eyes of others. He wears jewelry?

She wanted to open it, but she already felt like she was an intruder – she shouldn't invade his privacy even more than she already had… The locket suddenly started heating up, up to the point where it hurt her. She quickly put it back into the drawer. Her face was flustered. 'Why is there magic in the medallion? Darius doesn't use magic… He uses plain strength…'

Frowning, she sat down on his bed.

When the sound of the shower suddenly faded, she jumped up and sat down into a corner of the room. If she stayed on the bed, he would see that the covers would be bended to the place where she was sitting. So the floor would be better.

When the bathroom door opened, she wanted to close her eyes because she knew what would come next. Well, when she was alone in her own room, she always put on clothes right away after a shower, because she didn't trust the security of the League facilities. Darius however wouldn't care…

And she was right.

When he appeared, he was completely naked, his hair wet. Immediately she felt her whole body squirm. He's perfect. Just plain perfect. He was manly in every sense of the word, even more than she'd imagined and fantasized. She pressed her legs together in an attempt to stop her body from overreacting, but she wanted nothing more than for him to take her. She herself was only wearing the blue leather garments – usually she wore her armor over that, but she didn't want to make any noise while being invisible. So she'd left her pieces of armor in her room before she'd taken the train here…

He walked into the other room, that she expected to be a closet, and came back in a pair of leather pants. His upper body was still bare – not that she minded.

Suddenly his attention went towards the nightstand, and when she looked at it, she almost gasped. A faint light came through the slit between the drawers.

It had to be the medallion…

He opened the drawer and looked at the locket, picking it up. A strong light was beaming around it, and Lux held her breath. What have I done…

Carefully she tried to bend the light so that it would disappear, but it wouldn't work. How could that be possible? She was able to control all light particles, why not these ones? 'Does he know it was me?'

"You do know I can see you, right?" his deep voice suddenly said.

Her heart seemed to stop working, but after skipping three beats it picked up a fast rhythm. In a split second she wondered if he was talking to her, but she knew it had to be her. Still she didn't move.

He turned around with the beaming locket in his hands and looked into her eyes. "You did this."

When she still was too shocked to say anything, he threw the medallion on the bed and walked towards her. She wondered if he could hear her heart beating as loud as she did. He bent over to grab her under her armpits and yanked her up on her feet. She gasped audibly this time.

His green eyes locked with hers. "What are you doing here, Crownguard?"

"How can you see me…?" she then whispered.

"I've always been able to see you."

x x x

It took her a moment to let his words dawn on her. "Wait… what? Nobody can see me…" It seemed like there was a heavy stone in her stomach, telling her that something was going on.

"I know. Draven didn't see you when you bumped into him. Watch where you're walking next time."

She blushed and realized that he knew she'd seen him naked. And that she'd followed him many, many times during the past years.

"This is awkward," she then sighed.

He shrugged.

"Are you going to kill me now?" she asked bluntly.

"Maybe – but why would I?"

"Because I am from Demacia… and you hate them with a passion…"

This was the first time that she had a conversation with him. Of course on the Fields she'd fought with or against him sometimes, but the words spoken during those battles were usually just fighting terms or catch phrases.

"You're not truly Demacian anymore. You gave up on your state a long time ago." His dark voice made her shiver and she nodded.

"How do you know? And what else do you know?"

"More than you think," he smirked. He was still standing in front of her, looking into her eyes.

"I don't get it…" she whispered. "I don't get any of this."

He laughed out loud and grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bed. "Sit down."

He was too strong for her, so she couldn't do anything else but obey. He kept standing up and looked down at her.

"You've infiltrated the chambers of the Noxian High Command many times. You've picked up our strategies, our plans and our ways of battle."

Her mouth fell open. "Wait. If you knew that I was there, have you told Swain and LeBlanc and the other leaders?"

He shook his head, crossing his arms. "But I did make sure that I would say something that you would be able to hear for sure, and then I'd change the strategies after you left – granting us victory."

She put her hands over her face, embarrassed. "I am so stupid. I honestly thought no one was able to see me… I always wondered why it always looked like you were looking straight at me instead of through me."

"Maybe that's why you fell in love with me."

The smug look on his face threw her off and her mouth fell open. She wanted to say something – anything, but no words left her mouth.

"I've heard about your successful operations in Noxus. I knew you could hide in plain sight, and you're famous for it. So I couldn't quite get why I was able to see you when nobody else was. But until I figured it out, I just enjoyed making you think that you were completely hidden."

"You're awful," she said angrily.

"I don't think that's what you truly feel though," he grinned. "You're quite brave, following me so many times and not being afraid."

"I am afraid," she then admitted. "You're scary."

"But you want me."

"How…"

"Do you really think after so many years of you following me around, that I still think you're just doing it for Demacia? You joined the League because you had nothing else left, Crownguard. You know about war, you know about loneliness. About pain. And you know I know it too – even though I am fighting for Noxus. And I always will. Noxus will rise," he added in his deep voice. "If you were still fighting for Demacia's honor like your stupid brother, I'd kill you right here on the spot."

She took a deep breath. "I guess I should go then. I don't want my life taken in case you change your mind. Sorry for everything."

As she got up from the bed, his hand on her shoulder prevented her from standing up and she sat back down, having no other choice.

"You're not going anywhere, Luxanna. I've let you into my room for a reason."

Her breath got stuck in her throat. "F-for what reason?"

"The locket."

"What about it?"

"You touched it, didn't you?"

"So what?"

"Don't you 'so what' me."

"Sorry."

"Good. I've put it there on purpose. And I also let you into my room on purpose – I knew you would go snoop around."

"How did you even know I was in Noxus?"

"Apple pie."

"Oh. Of course... And what's with the locket?" She then looked at him, shocked. "Did it take away my magic? I tried to remove the beaming light but it wouldn't work! Did it take away my powers? Please no…"

"Just shut up."

She looked at her trembling hands, fearing the worst. Then she looked back up at him, and he had one of those smirks on his face again. He towered high above her, and she realized how much bigger he was than her.

She still felt that the light was bending around her – even though it didn't work on Darius – and a sigh of relief escaped her. He hadn't taken away her magic… When she discovered that, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You didn't take my magic…"

"I didn't. You're so scared, Crownguard. Calm down. You're on my side."

After the words left his mouth, she felt her heart beating faster. I want him... She heard an alarm bell in her head, but she ignored it.

She pulled her feet under her and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "You're right," she whispered. "I do want you."

Before her lips could touch his, he threw her away from him and flipped her around, pressing her stomach into the wall. She squirmed under his weight and she tried to look at him, but she couldn't see him, all she felt was just his body against hers, pressing her against the cold wall.

"I am the one in control here, Luxanna. Don't ever forget that. You do know who you're dealing with, right?"

She swallowed and nodded.

"Good. Because I'd have to kill you otherwise."

Her skin tingled and she took a deep breath, but his weight pressing against her prevented her from taking a lot of air. She felt the warmth of his bare skin through the leather of her garments. She wanted him badly. More than she'd ever wanted anything in her life. But she didn't know if at this moment he hated her because she'd been so forward, or if he just thought she was stupid.

When he pulled back a little, she immediately missed the warmth of his body against hers. And suddenly she felt even colder. His fingers went down her back and she realized he was pulling down the zipper.

"So, Luxanna Crownguard, tell me…" his voice was close to her ears and she closed her eyes in anticipation. "What did you think when you saw me leaving the bathroom?" His hands slid the upper part of her clothing down her arms, revealing her white bra. Another shiver went through her body and she felt the lower part of her stomach heat up even more than it already was.

"I d-don't think I should t-tell you," she stammered. A small moan escaped from her lips when his rough hands went over her stomach.

"I'll make you if you don't," he grunted in her ears and then he slowly slid her garments down her legs, taking her boots on the way. When she tried to turn around, he pressed her against the wall again. "Not yet."

She was left in just her underwear, and she felt vulnerable, but she also knew that if someone walked in that all they would see were just a pair of boots and a piece of leather on the floor – and Darius by himself. That thought made her feel more at ease. And he'd locked the door, she remembered.

She yelped when he bit down on the crook of her neck. His tongue immediately traced down the mark that he just left. The feeling made her shudder. He brushed her hair aside and did the same thing a little more down her back, earning another moan.

"So what did you think," he whispered against her ear and she opened her eyes, feeling his presence. He wasn't going to let her go until he got an answer. 'But maybe that's exactly what I want…'

"I am going to leave you here by yourself and do some practicing for the battles if you don't answer me." It was like he'd read her mind, and used reverse psychology on her.

She didn't want to answer him, but she wanted him to stay even more. "I… I thought…" she swallowed heavily. She leaned her head against the wall, reluctant to tell him the truth.

"You thought what?"

"I thought that you're perfect…" she admitted. "Plain perfect. That's what I literally was thinking…"

He groaned and unclasped her bra and flipped her around to face him. He tore it away from her, revealing her bare chest and he looked at her breasts before focusing on her face. "You're not leaving here tonight until I've made you mine. You've already given up on Demacia, but I will make sure that you'll forget the last bit of your loyalty to your state."

Her lungs were failing her, her vision got blurry.

"As you wish," she whispered.

He bent down and lifted her face up to his, before his lips landed on her mouth, hungry and demanding. One hand was around her waist and he pressed her up against the wall, deepening the kiss and the other hand got lost in her hair, tangling up in her blonde locks. She was out of breath way before him, which made him only hungrier for her lips. He didn't give her a chance to catch a breath as his mouth kept devouring hers. She got lightheaded, she'd never felt more wanted in her entire life. This was exactly what she'd been hoping for for so long… and even more. His hands ran over her breasts, touching every piece of skin they could find. Another moan left her body but it got lost inside his mouth. He lifted her up and she wanted to wrap her legs around him, but before she could, he broke the kiss and flipped her around again so that her breasts were against the wall.

"Darius…" she gasped as he pulled down her panties, she felt embarrassed. She felt him take off his pants, his skin moving against hers. The heat that was taking her over made her sweat. His hands held her butt and squeezed it; he then pressed his abs against her back, pushing her against the wall again. His skin was sticky against hers, but she enjoyed every bit of it.

He then pushed his knee up between her legs, forcing them to open. Somehow she wasn't prepared for what was coming, even though, in her mind, she'd fantasized about it so many times… but now that the moment was actually here, it exceeded every fantasy. The way he handled her, the way his fingers dug into her sides, his tongue in her neck… it was everything.

She then felt him position himself under her, and her heart started beating even faster. During the past years, this was something she thought would never happen. But here he was, ready to take her.

He slid inside her and her body clung to him immediately, absorbing his member and she shuddered, goose bumps appearing on her skin. She bit her lip as he pushed into her as deep as he could.

She knew that if she gave in to her instincts right away, she would've come right then and there. The Noxian general made her his, the strongest man of Noxus… He started thrusting back and forth and she wanted something to hold on to, but all she could do was clench her fists against the wall. He pushed her up and one hand held her in place while his other hand brushed away her hair again, licking the back of her neck. His breathing was slightly uneven and she enjoyed the feeling of his hot breath against her skin.

She arched her back and she wanted to fight it, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. Her walls clenched down on him and she grabbed his neck behind her and held onto him as she rode out the waves of pleasure. His teeth were still on her skin and she could feel him smiling.

"Couldn't hold it in anymore, Crownguard?" As she slowly calmed down, he removed himself from her and she whimpered at the empty feeling. He turned her around and lifted her up - she put her legs around his waist and he slowly descended her on his manhood. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped as she felt him inside her again - his eyes looked into hers and she blushed, completely aware of the situation. He slowly walked backwards to the bed and kept her locked to his body while sitting down. He threw the medallion off the bed so that the bright light wouldn't bother them – later she'd ask what it was for, but now she had different things on her mind.

She pushed herself up on her knees and sank down on him again, making him release a deep groan. It made her face fire up – she was the one who was giving him pleasure…

She repeated the movement, but faster this time, over and over again. He met her rhythm perfectly, and she saw his eyes filled with lust for her every time their thrusts met. She buried her hands in his dark black hair and when she leaned in to kiss him, he flipped her around on the bed, so that he was on top.

"Hold on now," he commanded and she grabbed the covers. His green eyes looked into hers and he started thrusting faster, speeding up and making her close her eyes in a long moan. His hands went over her breasts, sending little tingles through her skin. It didn't take long for her to feel the pleasure taking her over again, she opened her eyes to look at him as she gave in to it, and that was enough for him to release himself as well. His eyes didn't let go of hers as he let out a deep grunt. "Lux…"

He pulled her into him and lifted her face up; his lips collided with hers. As they both laid down, she snuggled into him as his mouth traced her jawline. His stubble scratched against her cheeks and she smiled, still catching her breath.

"You're so soft…" he murmured and it didn't sound like his usual screaming and grunting, but she loved it nonetheless.

"You're not," she smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"But I don't mind it," she assured him. "It's exactly what I love about you."

"Love, hmm?" He grinned. "So how did you, a high ranked Demacian gifted girl, end up falling in love with a Noxian general?"

She wanted to kiss him again, but his raised eyebrows told her that he wouldn't let her until she'd tell him.

"Well…" she sighed. "I just… I was just so alone… People were pulling on me like I am a marionette, just because they could use my gift for themselves. My parents just gave me away to the military, just like they've done with my brother. They just didn't love me, no matter what they told me. I've never hated anyone more in my life than my mother… And when I was down here, and I saw you for the first time, somehow… I just knew… that you'd understand. Understand hurt, a painful past, people looking up to you and expecting things… I wanted you give you my heart, even though it's been bashed on. Plus you're incredibly good-looking," she added with a shy smile.

He smirked and she realized that he knew he was handsome.

"Can I ask why… why you did what you did tonight?" she mumbled.

"You can, but I don't think I want to answer that."

"Okay." She giggled and swirled her finger around the white strand of hair and she saw him close his eyes – he was enjoying it. When she used both her hands to comb through his hair, he pulled her on top of him, kissing her eagerly. Her hands didn't leave his hair, grabbing it roughly and he let out a deep groan. 'Oh, I think I've found his weak spot...'

"If you don't stop that, I am going to devour you," he grunted into her ear. A shiver went down her spine, but she wasn't planning on letting go. His hand slid down between her legs and she gasped. He's a man of his word…

x x x

It was six in the morning when a loud knock on the door made Lux jump up. They'd just finished taking a shower together, and even though most of the time wasn't spent on washing, she felt refreshed and ready to take on another day. Actually, she hadn't felt this content in her whole life.

"You invisible?" Darius said quietly and she nodded, she wrapped the towel around her tightly. When he opened the door, Draven walked in without warning. "Why aren't you ready yet? Usually you're ready to go at six. What's going on? The train to the Fields is leaving in half an hour – and I have to be on the stage to prepare my show in about fifteen minutes!"

"Then go," Darius shrugged.

"What's going on, bro? Is anybody in here with you? You haven't had girls over for years now! I thought you were looking…"

"Draven, if you don't shut up, I swear I'll kill you."

"Okay, okay. You look different," Draven mentioned before Darius walked up to his big axe and threatened to swing it at his brother if he wouldn't leave.

"Fine, I'm going!" Draven walked away hastily. Lux chuckled when Darius closed the door and looked at her, shrugging.

"So your own brother is afraid of you?" she asked.

"Well, it's common knowledge that I can dunk him anytime I want, I've learned to evade his axes like you did yesterday."

She blushed and walked up to him, her hands resting on his chest. "So… you've never had girls over for years now? Since when, exactly?"

"Shut it. Or I'll kill you too, right after my brother."

x x x

She hadn't seen him for a few days now and her body was craving his presence, the smug look on his face and his hands on her skin.

But she'd been on the Fields non-stop, and so had he. Unfortunately she hadn't been paired up to fight with or against him yet… She was exhausted at night and all she wanted was to sleep – and her dreams were filled with Darius.

She still hadn't been able to figure out what exactly was going on from his perspective. He'd wanted her, but she wondered if he actually had feelings for her or if she was just a one night stand for him. Deep down she knew that he wasn't like that anymore, especially since Draven had told him straight to his face he hadn't had any girls over in forever… it made her feel special in a way. Her love for the hand of Noxus had only gotten stronger since that night, and sometimes she felt freaked out about it.

The way Darius had made her feel was something she didn't even know was possible. After her time with Ezreal she didn't know it was possible to feel this many things all at once. He'd made her feel like heaven, by just wanting her…

Absentminded she walked through the halls of the League facilities, until she heard someone running up to her. She turned around and saw her brother, out of breath. "Luxanna, can I talk to you for a second?"

She frowned. "Sure." He grabbed her arm and yanked her into one of the study rooms.

"Something has happened in Noxus last weekend," he panted and sat down on the desk that almost cracked under the weight of all his armor.

"Calm down, Garen," she said, still frowning. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"You know Darius, the hand of Noxus, right?"

Her eyes grew wide, but she was hoping he wasn't going to say what she thought he was going to. "Yes, I know who he is."

"Well," Garen said as he took a deep breath, "it's quite common knowledge amongst all the leaders of Runeterra that he is looking for a wife."

"It is?" she gasped. "I didn't know that."

"That's why I am telling you. But being the smug bitch that he is, he consulted LeBlanc about finding him the perfect woman. He didn't want anything less than perfect."

"Where are you going with this, and what do I have to do with this?" she then asked, confused.

"Just listen, will you?"

"Fine." 'So Darius has been looking for a wife… I don't stand a chance against those powerful women of Noxus…' Her face had a smile pasted on it, but she felt like she'd just been kicked in her guts. Her breathing was uneven and she felt like she was going to cry.

"I've only heard this now, but apparently LeBlanc had something made for him that would show him who his wife would be. But it would only work if the woman herself would interact with it."

"So?"

"He has found her."

Her heart skipped a beat and the pain in her heart just got a little bit deeper, but she tried not to show it. Garen knew her well, he'd know if something was up. She didn't want Darius to marry anyone else… The idea that he'd found his perfect match disgusted her – she didn't want to see him with any other woman.

"And why do I need to know about this?"

"I want you to go undercover and find out who this woman is."

"Why?" she muttered. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because he will be stronger than ever," Garen then sighed. "A woman that would meet his standards is a woman that will be dangerous to Demacia, if she completes him in a way that Noxus needs."

"So let me get this straight, you want me to go invisible into Noxus, and find out who this dangerous woman is that will make Darius stronger than ever?"

"Exactly. You've been successful before, getting into Noxus, you're the only one who can do it."

"And what if I don't want to? I have a life here at the League, you know. I don't even know why I should still be loyal to Demacia. I've told you that when I joined the League. I don't care anymore about my family and my state."

"I know, Lux. But please do it for me."

She sighed. "When do I have to go?"

"Tonight. There is a train leaving in an hour."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, not trying to think about the possibility that she'd see Darius with someone else.

"And what is the thing that LeBlanc made for him? If I know about that, it'll make it easier for me to find her."

"I am not quite sure, but I've heard rumors…" Garen grinned. "It's not quite the item you'd match with that son of a bitch."

"Just tell me."

"It's a medallion."

x x x

That night she sat in the train, the light bending over her perfectly so that no one was able to see her. At one point a little kid had almost sat on her, but luckily his mom had wanted to sit down a few more chairs down the row.

Her heart was still beating fast, ever since Garen had told her about the object that she had to look for.

'It can't be… I just can't be…' She still remembered the look on Darius' face when he'd seen the locket, beaming bright in his hands. He'd been surprised, but confused – and he'd told her he'd wanted her to touch it. 'But why me? Why me?'

She had an evening off and she couldn't think of a better way to spend it than in Noxus. Darius had an evening off too, like all the other champions had on Friday night. So she knew he had to be on this train. But she didn't want him to find out, so she'd walked up to the coupés where the poor people were sitting. He'd never go there… or would he? She wasn't sure, but she was hoping he would stay in his first class coupé.

Her cheeks were flustered. Her heart was telling her that she knew exactly what was going on, but she just couldn't believe it.

A deep voice woke her from her train of thought, and she saw the little kids run to the place where the voice had come from. She recognized the voice immediately. The back of her chair was blocking his view from her.

"Mommy, general Darius brought candies!"

"Go get one then!" she heard one of the women whisper. They all looked up at him in awe. It made her face fire up, knowing that all the Noxian women probably wanted him but were scared of him at the same time. And he'd brought candy for the kids? She didn't know this side of him, but it made her love him even more.

That same general had made love to her multiple times a few days ago and her cheeks turned a visible red now. But only visible for him.

Then it dawned on her. All of a sudden everything crashed down on her – it all seemed clear. There was only one reason why he would be able to see her. Just one. She'd tried it on Ezreal but it didn't work, she'd turned invisible for his eyes.

The only way someone was able to see her through the bended light, was if they had a craving to be with her - even if they didn't know it themselves yet - stronger than her powers over light could ever be.

Darius was craving for her.

She was too shocked to do anything; she sat there like she was made out of stone. Her body wanted to run after him when he left the coupé, but she couldn't. Her mind was clouded, trying to reason a way out of the situation, just to prepare herself for getting hurt… But she wasn't able to find anything.

He wanted her. Darius, the hand of Noxus, the strong general – her brother's enemy… He'd longed for her; Luxanna Crownguard.

'He probably has been as torn up about it as I have been for the past few years… Noxus and Demacia don't work together… But let's face it; there is not much Demacia left inside me, except for my screams on the battlefield. And he knows that. He's known from the moment he looked into my eyes.'

x x x

Later that night she walked through the gardens of the Noxian military building. She hadn't had the guts yet to walk to his room, she was scared of his reaction. And she still felt intimidated by him, even more so now that she knew about it wasn't just her who was having feelings…

"Good evening, Luxanna."

She turned around and saw that he was walking up to her, the faint light from the lantern shining on his face. She held her breath. It was beautiful. He wasn't wearing his armor, that's why he'd been able to walk up to her without making any sound.

"Walk with me," he commanded and she obeyed, clamping her hands together behind her back, nervous. He took bigger steps then her, but she was a fast walker and his pace was perfect. She looked at him from the side and he grinned. "Staring at me again, aren't ya?"

"Sorry," she mumbled. Walking here with him made her feel weird, like someone else should be in her place, someone who actually deserved him. But it was her, and no one else. A young Demacian girl, with a Noxian general who was about fifteen years older than her… but he was the one she'd longed for all these years.

When they were out of sight, he pressed her against the brick wall. "I didn't want my soldiers seeing me kiss air," he admitted before his mouth found hers in a deep kiss. Immediately her hands found their way into his hair and he pulled back, looking into her eyes. "Don't you dare do that."

"Or what?" she smirked.

"You know exactly what."

"I'll save that for later tonight then," she whispered. "Cause we have some talking to do, don't we?"

He grunted and kissed her again. After a while, he let her go, reluctantly.

"I guess we do have some talking to do," he agreed. "Let me guess, your brother has sent you to Noxus after hearing the news about general Darius?"

Hearing him refer to himself in third person made her chuckle. "You are completely right."

"So what exactly did that son of a bitch tell you?"

"He called you the same," she confessed right away, laughing. Then she looked at him, more serious. "He told me that you've been looking for a wife… and that LeBlanc has been helping you… and that... you've found her."

"So why did he send you?"

"That's what I was asking him too; but he told me that now that you've found the woman to complete you… you'd be more dangerous than ever."

"And how did you feel when you heard him say those things?"

She blushed and looked away. "Hurt."

Darius frowned for a second, before caressing her cheek with his rough fingers.

"Until he told me that I had to look for a medallion."

Her bright blue eyes locked with his green ones, and his hands gently went from her cheeks to her neck, pulling her face to his, slowly.

"This is not like you," she whispered, smiling but blushing.

"You're right," he grunted before he pressed her against the wall again and kissed her with such strength that she saw stars behind her eyes.

When he let her go, he smirked. "So you think you know me, huh? How would a Demacian sorceress know anything about a Noxian general?"

"I don't know, honestly," she grinned. When she looked at him, she took a deep breath. "How is it me? I still don't understand…"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean… Right?" For a split second she wondered if she'd misunderstood the whole thing, but the look in his eyes made that doubt vanish before she could even finish her thought.

"Okay, I'll tell you - but only once. I am not the sentimental kind. I still remember when I saw you for the first time. We were down in the chambers of the military building, discussing strategies. When I looked up from the map, I saw your blonde hair next to one of the pillars. I still remember that Swain started walking, and you started walking in the rhythm of his footsteps, so nobody could hear you, closer to the map. Towards me. You looked at me in a way that I am quite used to; lots of women want me. But there was something else in your eyes, something I've never experienced before. The light was bending around you in a way that I understood made you invisible to the eyes of the others – also because they hadn't noticed you yet… I wanted to tell them there was an intruder in our midst – a Demacian, a Crownguard – I would've killed you right on the spot if it wasn't for the way your eyes looked at me. I pretended I didn't see you, but I think you noticed that I was looking at you instead of through you a couple times. I did use the information against you, which seemed better than to kill you. You returned to Noxus lots of times, and you somehow were always able to find me. I saw in the way you walked, the way you looked at the world… I saw that you didn't feel alive. From that moment you started haunting my dreams. Your blue eyes, your perfect body, your blonde hair, your heart beating for me.

"I was frustrated, to say the least. I had this medallion lying around that LeBlanc had made me. She said that if there was a woman to match me in strength and vision that the locket would light up if it came in contact with her skin… When she gave it to me, she kind of laughed; she thought that I wasn't the kind of man for marriage. That all I wanted was to fight for Noxus, to be brutal and cold. Everyone thinks that. And a big part of that is true. Noxus will reign… and I knew that I could become stronger with a woman by my side who could support me and complete me in a way that Noxus needs. But it couldn't be you. I told myself it couldn't be. You were too young, too naïve – and on top of everything; Demacian – but on the other hand you had a pain in your eyes that was older than the earth.

"I waited years; I fought with and against you on the Fields, before I finally decided that I'd give it a try. I guess I knew already what would happen, but I just didn't want to admit it. And well, you know what happened that night."

Tears were in her eyes and she smiled.

"Do you know what it means that you are able to see me when no one else can?"

He didn't answer, so she put her fingers around his hands and smiled. "There is only one way that someone is able to see through the bended light. The only way is when that person has… an i-intense craving to be with me. I-it's never worked on anyone and I didn't even think about it when you said you could see me… It's just something I've read in a book about light magic a long time ago…"

"Hmmm."

He lifted her up from the floor and without saying anything else he carried her to his bedroom.

x x x

"Ladies and gentlemen," Swain stated before starting his speech. "Welcome to the Institute of War, where everyone gets a fair chance. Today we're here to celebrate the fact that our general Darius, the hand of Noxus, has found his other half. Everyone needs to know this, because Noxus will now be stronger than ever. Fear us."

Part of the crowd was chanting, and the other half was taken aback by the news; too scared to make noise.

Lux ran towards her brother, who was standing in the front, looking angry.

"Garen," she panted and he looked at her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Lux! Where the hell have you been? I thought you would've found out before this meeting was called!"

"I have," she sighed.

"You have? Who is she?"

"You'll find out in a second… Just so you know, it's nothing against you. Whatever you're going to think. This is just how it was meant to go from the start. Okay?"

Garen frowned. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"And also," Lux continued with a smirk on her face. "Make sure you take good care of that red-haired deadly assassin."

"Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye? And how do you know…?" His eyes were wide. "N-no, she's Noxian, I-I can't be with her."

Lux smiled when she realized he also stuttered when he got nervous. "Yeah right," she said while punching him in his arm. "Just think about that when you look at the stage in a few seconds. Please."

"Wait, what?" He stammered, but Lux was already gone from his sight.

When Darius walked up the stage, the Noxian crowd started cheering again. He waved at everyone and smirked at the Demacian people.

Lux was standing next to the stage; her heart was beating louder than ever. Everything had gone so fast… but she knew she would never regret her decisions. She looked at the mighty general and the thought that he had chosen her made her fire up inside. She would become Noxian now… She would still fight on the Fields in the name of Demacia, because that's what was in her papers when she joined. But everyone would know that it wasn't Demacia she belonged to…

Some women were screaming and it annoyed her, but she also knew he didn't care about their fangirl antics. He was just there for her. To show everyone who the woman was that would make him even stronger.

Swain was telling a story about the medallion and LeBlanc just stood there, smirking. Darius had told her and Swain about the outcome, and at first they had been wanting to raise hell about it, but when he'd told them that Demacia had broken her down and that she'd wanted and needed him – and that he needed her, they had agreed. After all, the medallion didn't lie, LeBlanc had stated. Her magic was one of the strongest in Runeterra.

All the heroes were looking at Darius in anticipation; everyone wanted to know what was going on. The Institute of War was the central point of gossip, so Darius had wanted to tell them himself instead of letting the gossip twist things.

"Will the lucky lady please come up the stage, so we can all adore the couple that will bring Noxus to victory?"

Lux heart banged against her chest. She was going to help Noxus gain victory. She knew about Demacia's strategies, she knew about their weaknesses. And she didn't mind taking them down. Except for her brother she didn't care about anyone anymore. The only man she cared about was standing right here in front of her.

It was dead quiet when she walked up on the stage. Darius winked at her and she felt her cheeks get red again.

"Will the…"

"She's here already," Darius cut off Swain with a grunt. "Let's make a little show," he whispered and she nodded. The crowd was still standing in silence, and it made her nervous. They couldn't see her. Only Darius could, and he was looking at her with proudness in his eyes.

He went down on one knee and she held her breath, realizing how weird it must look but even more how alive and happy she felt, seeing the Noxian general kneel for her and her only.

"Will you marry me?"

She nodded. "Yes," she said quietly with tears in her eyes, but loud enough for the crowd to hear. Some mouths fell open in surprise, wondering where the voice had come from.

When he put the ring around her finger a shiver went down her spine. She was his fiancée now… The fiancée of general Darius of Noxus… Never in her life she'd have imagined that her deepest wish would come true.

When the ring disappeared in the air because of the contact with her finger, the crowd gasped. A wink from Darius let her know it was time.

With the sound of colliding light, she undid the spell. Slowly she appeared for everyone to see, with her hand in Darius' hands.

"Everyone," Darius' voice boomed over the crowd, "I am pleased to announce my fiancée and future wife: Luxanna Crownguard!"

Lux didn't even look at the people, all she saw was her future husband. She wanted to kiss him, but her brain told her that probably wasn't a good idea; everyone was still getting over the shock.

"But she's Demacian," one man yelled and Darius turned at him with a deadly look in his eyes, making the guy shut up right away.

"If anyone has trouble with my marriage, I'd like you to step forward. I am sure my brother Draven can make one hell of a show out of your execution," he grunted.

"I sure can," she heard a voice from the back of the stage and she smiled when she saw Darius' brother. His axe swirled in his hand. "Welcome to the family, Luxanna." He then whispered: "If you're ever lonely at night, you know where to find me," which got him a strong punch from Darius in the stomach.

"I'll kill you," he warned.

"Wait a second," she then heard a familiar voice from the front row. "Are you sure about this, Lux?"

She smiled at Garen, who looked puzzled and angry at the same time.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life, brother. I am leaving Demacia, you can tell our parents that – if they even care. My League contract says I am fighting in the name of Demacia – and I will fight for what it once was; a loyal and loving state. But Demacia died in me a long time ago. So outside of the League, I will complete my husband in his battles and operations for Noxus. Because I belong to him now."

"But…"

"Do you recall what I told you before I went on stage? Think about that."

He wanted to say something, but when he looked behind him to see Katarina smirk at him, his face turned slightly pink and he shut his mouth. The other League heroes' expressions were varying from surprised to smiling, especially the yordles were grinning like their teeth were stuck together, which made her laugh. Most of the Demacian champions were looking confused, some of them angry – especially Jarvan, who had a deep-seated hatred for Darius. But if any of them would seriously consider killing her, they didn't stand a chance with Darius at her side.

Together they would be the Noxian power couple.

After she left the stage, Garen pulled her on her arm.

"Tell me one thing, Lux. Just one thing."

"What is it?"

"Why is he able to see you when no one else can? Isn't there only one way for someone to be able to see you when you're invisible for everyone?"

She'd told him about that one exception when they were both young and she'd just found out about her ability to hide in plain sight, and she'd read tons of books about it in the library. They had laughed about it and Garen had told her that it would probably never happen.

"You're giving the answer yourself," she smiled.

"So he… he…"

"Exactly."

x x x

She woke up with stubble scratching her neck and she smiled. "Good morning," she sighed happily.

"Good morning," she heard his familiar hoarse but deep morning voice and it made her shiver. They had been married for a couple of years now and it still never failed to turn her on badly.

"So… general Darius," she said while turning around and combing his fingers through his hair, "what was the plan for today again?"

"You're not keeping track of your duties very well, are you?"

"It's hard being the wife of the general, you know… There is so much to do. Everyone wants me everywhere… It's a busy life! I have everything written down in my planner but I don't feel like getting up..."

His hands slid under her nightgown.

"Keep talking," he grinned but all she could do was stare into his eyes while his strong hands caressed her skin.

"No talking?" he mumbled.

She shook her head furiously, and she put her fingers in his hair. Even after all this time it still never failed to get him in the mood – even though he always was in the mood, except for when there was a big battle to be fought.

"Okay… I think I can change that," he said as his hands slid over her breasts. She gasped and pulled his face closer, but he prevented her from kissing him as his hands worked their way down her body.

"Darius, please," she murmured and immediately he got rid of her nightgown, leaving it on the pillow beside her.

"Only half a minute, huh?" he groaned as he captured her lips with his. "You still want me that bad?" he smirked when he let her go for a second.

A frustrated moan left her mouth in between kisses and she pulled him in closer, trying to get on top of him. But once again, he didn't let her.

As he used his hands to keep her down, he thrust himself inside her and her body completely molded to his touch, moaning and gasping for air. God, it felt good to be the wife of the Noxian general... She laid her hands on his back and held on to him, closing her eyes.

"By the way… we are going undercover in Demacia today," he said when they laid down next to each other, catching their breath.

"Okay…" she panted. "Wh-what do we… have to… do there?"

"Your stupid brother is giving a big speech, we need to know what he's going to tell the citizens." His fingers trailed over her jawline and stopped at the medallion she was wearing. LeBlanc had dialed down the magic after it had done its job, so it wouldn't be so bright anymore. Since that day, Lux had worn it proudly. It still had a faint glow to it...

"Care to lend me some magic?" he asked and she nodded.

"Let's go invisible together. But first I want some apple pie," she begged.

"Don't drop it then," he smirked. Even after all this time he still joked about that time he'd seen her drop the pie at the bakery. The day he'd made her his.

x x x

"My fellow Demacian citizens," Garen started his speech, and immediately the people became quiet.

"I've gathered you all around here because I have an announcement from the military. That's why I am talking to you instead of Prince Jarvan. Noxus and Demacia have been doing pretty okay for the past few years because of the marriage between general Darius, the hand of Noxus, and my sister Luxanna, the Lady of Luminosity. But there has been a lot of tension either way. And I've brought you here together to share something with you."

Darius and Lux were standing behind a tree, even though they were invisible – she didn't want to risk anyone bumping into them. She pointed up at another tree, and Darius grinned when he saw Katarina sitting on a branch, hidden for the people in the crowd. Lux wondered if Katarina was here to support Garen, or to take strategies from him. In the past couple years she'd gotten closer to Kat, and even though the red-haired assassin would never say it out loud, Lux had the idea that Katarina actually had kind of grown to like her.

"Now that my sister has joined the other side, we need to be even more afraid of Noxus. She has always been a bright light to Demacia, sharing her knowledge and going on important missions into Noxus. But she turned to the darkness now, which made her stronger than ever, and we need to gather all our forces to make sure that Noxus knows who's in charge in Runeterra. They think we're afraid of them, that we can't do anything because they're stronger than us. But they're wrong!"

A loud cheering and applause came from the crowd, it made the ground tremble. Darius held her hand and squeezed it a little, but because of his strength it almost made her yelp. She looked up at him and smirked.

Demacia wasn't a challenge for them. She knew that, even Garen knew that – but he wanted to defend his honor. He'd always done that, and the past few years hadn't been any different.

"Let's make sure we all can be proud of Demacia again, and don't let what happened to my sister happen to any one of our children! I should've paid more attention when I was younger, because I always said to everyone:

"'Her guiding light makes enemies wary,

but they should worry most when the light fades.'

"Her light has faded, Demacians. So we should be worried. She gave her life to the general of Noxus, and even though she's still fighting in the name of Demacia on the Fields, everyone knows that it's not where her home is anymore. I want us to fight for what once was; Noxus needs to know which state still has the power: DEMACIAAAA!"

Another loud applause boomed from the people. She raised her eyebrows and pitied them. She even saw her parents in the front, and she felt happier than ever with the life she had chosen. Look at them… Just living their life in honor – but in the meantime forgetting to live.

Her parents hadn't wanted anything to do with her when they'd heard about her marriage to the Noxian general – her father had even threatened to kill her. But he'd never attempted to. No one had attempted to.

And no one ever would.

For the same reason that this little speech her brother gave his people wasn't going to work out. And the same reason that the locket was faintly glowing against her chest.

Together, they were stronger than any other couple in Runeterra.

Of course there were other power couples, like Queen Ashe and King Tryndamere of the Freljord, and it was rumoured that LeBlanc and Swain were together – and even Shyvana and Prince Jarvan… But they didn't have what she and Darius had. Their strength was unmatchable – their powers completed each other. In Noxus everyone loved them, but outside of Noxus they were feared among all of Runeterra. And she loved it. She loved living this life, with the man she'd dreamed about since the moment she'd first met him.

When Darius lifted her up and smashed his lips on hers, she was afraid for a second that everyone was able to hear them, but the crowd was so loud that it wasn't noticeable at all… She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, which made him grunt. "I am never going to get enough of you, Lux," he groaned quietly. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. And a lot of good things have happened to me since I became general," he smirked. She kissed his neck and smiled.

"I still can't believe that I am your wife now," she whispered. "I still remember when I walked into Noxus all those years ago, time after time… Just to catch a glimpse of you. And here we are… I love you."

He grunted and kissed her as hard as he could, which was his way of telling her he loved her back. He'd never been big on the loving words, she'd figured out. But it didn't matter. Cause she felt it. Every day.

Garen'd just said that her light had faded. Which was true – for Demacia it had faded. They were her enemy now. Her painful past could never be forgotten, and if they would attack her, her husband or her new home state, she would fight back with all her strength.

To the eyes of others, her light had faded.

But she knew better. She was shining brighter than ever.

The medallion around her neck reminded her of that every day. Darius' hand rested on her chest and she felt the locket react to his touch. She'd heard that before the moment she'd touched the medallion, years ago, it had been empty. But now, ever since it'd come in contact with her skin, it read an inscription:

'For the woman

he looked at

instead of through'


End file.
